Unnamed England Woman
The Unnamed England Woman is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. She first appears in "The Star Of Christmas," then followed by "An Easter Carol" when she got her first speaking role. She then later on made some cameo appearances, and then spoke again in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler," then again as the wife of Grandpa Gourd in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't." Appearance Unnamed England Woman is most likely a green bean, or scallion. She is tall and green, and has yellow or brown blonde hair. She also wears red lipstick and has a beauty mark on her face. Her eyelids are colored purple and her eyelashes are visable. She is usually seen wears a tan or blue colored dress. Acting *Herself in "The Star Of Christmas" *Herself in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Themselves in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mary Poppins in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Audience Members and Herself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Herself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Herself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Herself in "Samson the Great" *Herself in "The Abrams Family" *Herself in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Herself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Herself in "The Blessed Gift" *Herself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Herself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Herself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Herself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Herself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Herself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Herself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Herself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Herself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Herself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Herself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Herself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Herself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Herself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Herself in "Parkway V" *Herself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Herself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Herself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie